Thank You
by NCISlover96
Summary: After Bialya, just  a little one shot that popped into my head. Story is better than summery, always! Hope you like it! Rated T cause I'm just weird like that


**First Young Justice FanFic! I freakin love the show, I have a new obsession with it and I hope you guys like it!**

**I do not own Young Justice**

"Megan,"

Megan turned around from the counter she was facing. She had just pulled out her cookies out of the oven and had placed them on the cooling rack. The deep voice startled her and she gave a little jump as she turned to find the source.

"Oh hello there Superboy," she replied casually as she turned back to tend to her cookies. "Did you need something? Are you hungry, I just made a fresh batch of cookies?" She asked the dark haired boy.

"No, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Yes." She urged him on.

"Oh um, yes. I wanted to say, thank you." Superboy took a step closer. "For Bialyia," he clarified as he took another step closer to the Martian.

"Oh!" Megan blushed as memories came rushing back to her; her lying in Superboy's arms, his face leaning closer and closer in as she slowly slipped her eyes close,…and then the rolling ball of advanced technology making its way toward them. She remembered how Superboy's voice sounded as he asked her if he could "keep it". He sounded like a little boy asking his mother if he could play outside. It was…..cute.

Superboy cleared his throat, taking Megan's silence as a sign to leave.

Megan, who had snapped out of her recollections just in time to see Superboy turning away from her, reached out a hand to place on his shoulder.

Conner froze up; it was like an electric current shot through his body when she touched him. It was like that in the desert when he was cradling her in his arms.

Megan also was not immune to the current that shot through her fingertips to throughout the rest of her body. She withdrew her hand but regretted it as soon as her fingertips had left contact with Conner's broad shoulders.

"You're welcome, but really it was you who saved me." She added with a blush quickly rising to her cheeks, talking to Conner while looking into his deep, blue eyes made that sort of thing happen to her. He looked at her like he was confused by what she had just said to him.

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows crinkled in confusions and his curiosity peaked. He leaned back against the granite countertop, waiting for an explanation.

"Well," Megan started off, "When I was fight off Psimon, I was afraid that I wasn't going to be able to do it, but then you came and," she took a pause. "You held my hand and you told me that we could do it, together. Honestly, if it was not for you, I probably would not be alive." She ended her explanation with a tone of gratitude. By now, Superboy's expression had changed from confused to understanding and then to what seemed to be…..longing?

Megan had decided that by now, it was time to act. So mustering up all her strength and wits, she moved closer to Superboy, almost chest to chest, and hovered a little off the ground as to plant a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek. Superboy, who had not been expecting this, had widened his eyes in surprise. He felt a yearning in his chest the moment Megan touched her lips to his check. His hands raised from their positions at his sides a little but it was too late. Megan had drawn back and had retreated to her cookies again.

"So, how about a Snicker-doodle," she asked plainly, even though Superboy could hear her heart sprinting. Megan glanced around to see Superboy frozen to the spot she had left him in. She turned back towards him to see if he was all right.

"Superboy?"

She saw in his eyes a kind of fire. Not the angry kind, but the kind of fire that made her feel all tingly inside. Suddenly Conner moved forward and grasped Megan by the waist, pulling her to him, not being able to control his actions anymore. He put one hand to her face and slowly leaned closer.

Both of their eyes slipped closed and Megan could hear his ragged breath. They were oh so close to pure bliss, just mere millimeters away-

"Hey, I smell cookies!" Came a call from the living room behind them.

They broke out of their spell and pulled away from each other.

Into the kitchen poked another dark haired boy. "Hey Megan, did you bake again?" Robin asked as he welcomed himself to a cookie on the cooling rack.

Megan smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, help yourself Robin." She glanced at Superboy and gave him a small smile before exiting the kitchen and heading to her room. Superboy sighed and went back to the living room.

Robin grinned as he thought in his head, _Caught again! Why don't they just kiss already, for goodness sakes, I'm thirteen and they are supposed to older and more mature. Haha, as if. _He chewed on his cookie and went to go tell Wally and Artemis what he had just witnessed.

**So how was it? Did you like it? Or hate it? Tell me your thought, share! If you guys are going to add as a favorite, you might as well tell me why :P**


End file.
